


Quarantining doubts

by fra_och



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fra_och/pseuds/fra_och
Summary: Saying that quarantine was taking a toll on Emmy and Daveed would have been an understatement. They were now on day  130 of quarantine and it didn’t seem to end any soon. As much as they appreciated the chance to spend alone time together after months of seeing each other sporadically due to conflicting filming schedules, they were missing their friends and family.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Emmy Raver-Lampman
Kudos: 4





	Quarantining doubts

Saying that quarantine was taking a toll on Emmy and Daveed would have been an understatement. They were now on day 130 of quarantine and it didn't seem to end any soon. As much as they appreciated the chance to spend alone time together after months of seeing each other sporadically due to conflicting filming schedules, they were missing their friends and family.

Emmy especially, having grown as an only child, has always surrounded herself by friends who had become her supporting system over the years she spent away from home. Now she was missing them more than ever.

Daveed entered the kitchen while she was on Zoom with her friend Ashley, so he stopped himself at the door to not interrupt her.

"...it's becoming really hard, you know, Daveed is great and it's being wonderful spending more time with him, but I just miss you guys... I feel like this quarantine thing is never gonna end and I'm starting to feel like I can't communicate with you guys like I used to..."

"Oh Emmy, don't worry about it honey... I'm missing you too, so much, and trust me, the moment we will see each other again in person every doubt you feel now is going to fade, and it will be as if it never happened. I have to go now, we'll talk soon ok? Love you!"

"Thanks Ash, love you too."

As soon as the call ended Daveed saw Emmy put her head in her hands and her shoulders started trembling. He approached her slowly, careful not to startle her

"Hey babe..."

As she lifted her head up he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks. He sat himself on the stool next to her and circled her with his arms as she started sobbing. He stroked her back and her hair as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Seeing that she wasn't going to stop any soon he moved her to sit on his lap, so that he could hold her more comfortably.

"Shh, love, what's wrong?"

He placed light kisses on her temple and on the back of her head, trying to comfort her.

She calmed herself after a couple of minutes, but the tears were still silently falling on her cheeks. She lifted her head from his neck and looked at him, her face red from the crying and her eyes shimmering with tears. Her look made Daveed want to hug her even tightly and never let go.

"I miss my friends... so-o mu-uch"

Her slim frame was shaken by another sob as she whispered those words.

"I'm really scared to lose them..."

Daveed held her even tighter, feeling helpless in this situation. He too was missing his friends dearly, but at least he had Rafa who lived nearby and, after both of them being tested, he started visiting them regularly.

"I know babe, but I'm sure you won't lose them, they love you dearly and it won't be a pandemy to tear you apart. Ok? Do you trust me on that?"

He smiled at her, while caressing her tear stained face and trying to dry her eyes with his thumb. She nodded tiredly, while putting her head back on his shoulder.

"Do you think that a movie night with Rafa could cheer you up a bit?"

"Yeah, it would be nice".

That's how she found herself watching Disney movies on a quarantine night, holding hands with Daveed while being curled up next to Rafa, with her head on his shoulder, with him spoiling her with treats and cuddles, making her forget the doubts that were hunting her and assuring her that their friendship was stronger than ever, especially after their forced time apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Here I am, projecting the feeling I had during quarantine on Emmy and Daveed.
> 
> Hope you're all well in these crazy times!
> 
> (English isn't my first language, so... be kind please)


End file.
